


holding up

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Gen, Hallucinations, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "But did you do it?"
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Andre Layton
Kudos: 14





	holding up

It's been 15 days since Melanie was last aboard Snowpiercer, and she can't help but think that she is alone. 15 days since she started seeing Wilford, though, and that was the most terrifying. He wasn't real, none of the people she saw were real. Layton, Alexandra, none of them were real. 

"So how're you holding up?" Layton asks her one night, and she rolls her eyes. She sits back in her chair, rests her feet on the table.

"I don't know. How do I seem to be holding up?" She smirks, and he shakes his head, laughing quietly. 

"Like a Tailie." He raises an eyebrow, almost daring her to counter. She sighs. 

"Layton, you know I would've changed the system-"

"But did you do it?"

Melanie's silence is deafening, for a moment. 

"You know I couldn't have. Look what happened when you tried to change it." She waves her hands, gesturing. Layton sits closer, resting his hands on his knees. "Some things I couldn't have changed. And you know that better than anyone, now, I suppose..."

"Power is an awful thing."

Melanie nods, and looks over to him. "Yeah, it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
